Edna and Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes
is the sequel or spin-off game to Edna and Harvey: The Breakout. DVD summary In Edna & Harvey: Harvey’s New Eyes, players return to the world of adventure game hit Edna & Harvey: The Breakout. Be prepared to meet many old friends and discover many new hand-made cartoon locations, realized in full HD glory! Lilli, a young girl at a convent school, is the main character of Edna & Harvey: Harvey’s New Eyes. Seemingly the best-behaved little girl in the world, she executes all her chores in a diligent manner, no matter how unfair they may be. Her innocent, imperturbable way of carrying out the orders of others has something both tragic and eerie about it. Any angry thoughts, any childlike disobedience is buried deep beneath a seemingly impenetrable surface of sweetness. But how long will these feelings stay hidden? And where do the friendly little gnomes come from that paint over everything unpleasant in Lilli’s vicinity with a pleasant pink color? Are they real or just a product of her subconscious? System Requirements *Operating System: Windows 2000/XP/Vista/7 *CPU: 2GHz Single Core / 1.8GHz Dual Core *Memory: 1.5 GB RAM (Vista/7: 2 GB RAM) *Sound Card: DirectX9.0c-compatible *Graphics: OpenGL 2.0- compatible graphics card with at least 256 MB of dedicated *RAM (ATI Radeon or Nvidia Geforce recommended) *HD: 3.5 GB free Plot Chapter 1: The Convent The game starts with Lilli raking leaves and being scolded by Mother Superior. She is told by her best friend Edna to come play with her. Lilli is given a new set of chores and told by Edna to help her dig up a supposed treasure chest she found. Lilli carries out the chores and in the process accidentally kills Freeman. Lilli manages to help Edna dig the spot to finds it's actually an atomic bomb. Edna and Lilli are then called back to the convent where they and the other students are told that a psychiatrist named Dr. Marcel will be visiting to evaluate the students and that they will be punished for the actions of one un-named student (most likely referring to Lilli). Edna is convinced it is her fault and is worried that Dr. Marcel will remember her for escaping his asylum. Edna tells Lilli she will be running away and needs Lilli to destroy all evidence of her presence there. Lilli does so but in the process, accidentally kills every student at the convent and one clown except for Gerret who Edna thinks is a secret agent spying on her. Edna escapes to her secret hideout near town and Lilli is caught by Mother Superior and Dr. Marcel, the latter of which then hypnotizes her with a repurposed Harvey doll giving her mental blocks (said mental blocks appear as a possessed Harvey when Lilli unsuccessfully tries to break one, or as an evil demonic manifestation of Harvey when she tries to get rid of one). These mental blocks prevent Lilli from doing many things essential to proceeding the game. Lilli is then rescued by Gerret who reveals he is a secret agent spying on Mother Superior. Gerret helps Lilli evade the nun and doctor while Lilli herself undo two of her mental blocks (playing with fire and contradicting adults) to escape the convent and go looking for Edna. Chapter 2: The Town Gerret and Lilli go to the nearby town to find where Edna had gone. Gerret goes searching on his own while Lilli tries to reclaim a map she had found earlier and had just lost. The bridge has 2 of Dr Marcel's minions (Bladder and Newbie from the previous game) who are looking desperately for Edna. While in the process of finding the map she lost, Lilli breaks free from three other mental blocks (drinking, lying, and going to dangerous places) and is able to find Edna's secret hideout. There, she finds a note from Edna saying she's fine. However Lilli finds her owl whistle still at the hideout and she knows that Edna never goes off without it, showing that Edna is in trouble. Lilli goes to the bridge and finds out that Edna was caught by Dr Marcel's minons. She is also caught by them in the process, but the minions are frightened by the sight of Phantom behind Lilli, and they run away. Lilli eventually makes it to the asylum and hopes to find Edna soon before she falls into a hole. Chapter 3: The Asylum After awakening from the fall, Lilli sneaks into the underground sewers beneath the asylum where she is chased by the Phantom. Lilli escapes the Phantom and makes it into the asylum grounds. After breaking the sixth restriction block (touching sharp objects), she uses a sharp object to evade the Phantom who holds the Harvey doll which he drops. There in the cell she's in, she meets many of the inmates Edna (only the Washing Maniac is new) had met who are now free to do whatever they want after Dr. Marcel losing interest in his obsession with finding Edna and with making Harvey dolls. Lilli agrees to play a fantasy role-playing game with some of the inmates where she gets rid of the anger mental block and the Goblin King, who was the one that prevented her from seeing the bodies of the people she had killed. Lilli becomes horrified but embraces the new discovery to help her rescue Edna while taking the fallen Harvey doll once she escapes the cell. She encounters the Phantom again who reveals himself to be Dr. Marcel's neglected older son who claims his life was ruined by his brother Alfred's death (though Lilli doesn't know what he's talking about having not been in the previous game). The Phantom claims that when Alfred died, their dad started ignoring him even more. After assisting the Phantom's problem, Lilli takes the key to Edna's cell and she finds Edna's old room with Edna and Gerret tied to the walls and a hypnotized Mother Superior sewing while sitting next to a pile of Harvey dolls. Dr. Marcel locks Lilli inside but Lilli finds Harvey's original eyes and sews them back to his face turning him back into his original self. Harvey helps Lilli hypnotize Mother Superior and fight against her mental blocks while breaking the final restriction (following one's wishes). In doing so, Mother Superior realizes how horrible she has been to Lilli and begs for forgiveness. Lilli gives Mother Superior the reluctant Harvey in exchange for her large knife. Edna and Gerret ask to be cut down, but Lilli instead manages to leave the room to confront Dr. Marcel. Dr. Marcel then explains how out of control Lilli's violent nature has gone, from her unknowingly killing children to her being prepared to murder Dr. Marcel. He then reveals that Edna and Gerret are actually figments of Lilli's imaginations created to escape her friendless life. Edna and Gerret then appear to admit this is true. Dr. Marcel then offers to cure Lilli of her hallucinations and violent nature while a voice in her head urges her to kill Dr. Marcel and Edna and Gerret beg her to accept his help. The player is then given the choice to kill Dr. Marcel, accept his help, or contradict everyone. It is unknown if Dr. Marcel's words about Edna and Gerret being hallucinations is true though as we see no results from either ending telling otherwise. Endings Kill Dr. Marcel Lilli becomes furious and proceeds to stab Dr. Marcel, deciding that she can choose for herself. The narrator then says that the moral of the story is to always do whatever you want, no matter what it is. Accept Dr. Marcel's help Lilli starts crying, realizing that she is too sick to choose for herself. She puts down the knife and accepts that Dr. Marcel has won. The narrator then says that the moral of the story is to always do what you're told. Contradict Lilli tries to talk but is interrupted by Dr. Marcel (this happens a couple of times before the ending). Lilli then shouts and talks for the first time in the game. She yells at everyone and scolds them for telling her what to do all the time. The narrator starts to tell the moral but is interrupted by Lilli saying there is no moral. Reception Main Characters Lilli seems to be the best-behaved little girl in the world, executing all her chores in a diligent manner, no matter how unfair they may be. Her innocent, imperturbable way of carrying out the orders of others has something both tragic and eerie about it. Any angry thoughts, any childlike disobedience is buried deep beneath a seemingly impenetrable surface of sweetness. But how long will these feelings stay hidden? After the incident at the Konrad house, Harvey fell into the hands of Dr. Marcel who immediately saw him as a means to further his plans. Fashioned into a part of the doctor´s newest experimental therapy, Harvey shows a wholly new side of his plushy self. Following the events surrounding the escape of patient Edna Konrad from his asylum, Dr. Marcel has been bound to a wheelchair. This has only made him more embittered and ruthless in his methods of healing psychic maladies. To call the head of the convent school strict would be understating it. The abbess does not like children, which shows: Lilli in particular is exposed to a constant barrage of rebukes and reprimands. Having fun is not part of the curriculum and contradiction is not tolerated. It almost seems like the abbess has never been a child herself. Category:Games